The Forgotten
Information = is the secret character added in The Forgotten Update for The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth †. The Forgotten is unable to fire tears, but instead it can use a bone club as its weapon, having both close and long-range attacks. The Forgotten is also accompanied by The Soul, who is playable, switching to it by pressing the Switch button (the Control Key in PC by default) on anytime. The Soul is a blue ghost who resembles the Lost and is chained to the Forgotten while playing as it. The Soul can fire tears as usual, unlike the Forgotten. They both have their own health, each one can maximize up to 6 hearts. The Forgotten can only collect Bone Hearts, while the Soul only Soul and Black Hearts. Related Achievements * Marrow - Defeat Mom's Heart or It Lives on Hard Mode. * Slipped Rib - Defeat Isaac (boss). * Pointy Rib - Defeat Satan. * Jaw Bone - Defeat ??? (boss). * Brittle Bones - Defeat The Lamb. * Divorce Papers - Complete the Boss Rush. * Hallowed Ground - Defeat Hush. * Finger Bone - Defeat Ultra Greed. * Dad's Ring - Defeat Ultra Greedier. * Book of the Dead - Defeat Delirium. * Bone Baby - Earn all Hard Mode Completion Marks. * Bound Baby - Defeat Mega Satan. |-|Unlocking = At first, you have to beat the Dark Room before. If you did it, you must start a new run without using seeds and as any character. It is preferable as a character with high speed, like Cain or Azazel, because of one item you will found and is needed to unlock the Forgotten. Step One When the run starts, you have to defeat the boss in under one minute. If done correctly, Mom will scream Isaac's name and footsteps will be heard as well. * The boss must ends its death animation before the timer marks one minute. * If the first floor is XL, the second boss has to be killed. Step Two After beating the boss, you have to return to the starting room. The shadow of a shovel will appears. You must place a bomb in the room. When it explodes, the piece of a purple shovel will fall from the ceiling. If you do not have bombs, try to find one, or you must restart the run. This broken shovel is an activated item, so you have to leave your current activated item. Now, you have to complete the Boss Rush. While you hold the broken shovel, a passive effect will occurs. Mom will try to stomp you the whole time, like Mom's Toenail, but two legs instead of only one leg, and unlike Mom's Toenail, the legs directly aim to you and not randomly. * It is very recommended have high speed or the ability to fly, for avoiding the legs. * When the item is activated, it will stop its own passive effect for one room. * You cannot change the broken shovel for any other activated item. As soon you leave the room where the piece was replaced, returning to the same room will make disappear the shovel, requiring to start over. * Host Hat and Pyromaniac will protect you from the broken shovel, because the stomps deal explosive damage, making you invulnerable against them. * You can use the broken shovel's passive effect in your favor, like for killing monsters quickly or destroying things like rocks or the hidden entrances to the secret rooms. Step Three It you defeat Mom in time, you cannot go to Womb I and you are forced to do the Boss Rush, and also you have to pick up The Negative. Once you reach the Boss Rush room, you have to start it as usual and finish it. * The broken shovel only stops its passive effect for one round instead of one room. That makes you to need to think about if it really needed to be stopped, because the stomps maybe can kill the bosses quickly, or maybe there are harder bosses and stoping the effect can be more necessary. * If you die but you revived in the previous room, entering again will makes the Boss Rush start over again, unlike the most of the cases. If you complete the Boss Rush successfully, the missing piece of the shovel will appear as the reward. Collecting it will create the whole shovel. Step Four The complete shovel, Mom's Shovel, is the item who unlocks the Forgotten. You have to go now to the Dark Room. Mom's Shovel works like We Need To Go Deeper!, so you can use it for reaching the Dark Room faster. Once you reach the Dark Room, the last thing to do now is finding an empty room with a dirt patch in the center of it. When you found it, only use Mom's Shovel in the patch. It will reveal a skeleton, and a blue ghost will fly away, unlocking the Forgotten. |-|Strategy = The Forgotten has a very unique playstyle, using its club bone, who ables the Forgotten to create new synergies with other items. The Soul works as alternative option for multiple cases, as it can shoot normally as the most of the other characters. General * If one dies, the run ends. * When the Forgotten tries to pick up a Soul or Black Heart, it will go to the Soul's health. And if the Soul pick up a Bone or Red Heart, it will go to the Forgotten's. * If an Eternal Heart is picked up, it will go to the picker's health. They both can have one Eternal Heart in their health at the same time. * Any non-specific Health Boost will be Bone or Soul Hearts depending the picker. If it gives specifically one type of hearts, then the hearts will go to the one who can have them. The Forgotten * Its bone club can collect pick ups when using the melee attack. It can also open chests and golden chests if you have keys. * If one of the Bone Hearts is destroyed, it will make you reduce the chance of the Angel/Devil Room to appear. The Soul * Because the Soul has the ability of flying and the Forgotten do not, the Soul can reach places that the Forgotten maybe cannot while you do not have any item who gives the ability to fly. * The Soul is the only one who can use its hearts on deals with the devil. If the Soul uses all them, the Soul will die. However, if you switch before the animation of picking up the item ends, the Forgotten will remain, unable to switch to the Soul until a Soul/Black Heart is picked up. Items The Forgotten's bone club is an unique replacement to the tears, and it can create varies synergies with other items. Synergies * Dr. Fetus: While charging the bone, the Forgotten will hold on its hands a bomb. If it is not release in time, it will explode, causing damage to the Forgotten. * Technology: When doing the melee attack, the Forgotten will generate a sphere of laser around of itself. And if the Forgotten launches its bone, there will be a laser between the Forgotten and the bone. * Chocolate Milk: Now the Forgotten cannot charge its bone for launch it, but instead to charge its melee attack. Charging to the maximum and releasing it, the attack will deal the Forgotten's damage by 9. * Mom's Knife: When doing the melee attack, the bone will hit twice and each hit will deal the half of the original melee attack's damage. If it is launched, it will works like the normal Mom's Knife. * Brimstone: Doing the charged attack will generate a sphere of Brimstone laser instead of throwing the bone. * Ipecac: If the melee attack hits a monster, an explosion will occur. The explosion will not hurt the Forgotten. * Epic Fetus: Charging the bone will make able to mark the place to strike the missile. The Forgotten will shoot the missile, instead of the missile falling from the ceiling. * Monstro's Lung: Charging the bone will not launch it, but instead the Forgotten will shoot multiple bone tears. * The Ludovico Technique: While not changing the melee nor the range attack, a big tear will appear. The tear deals damage to the monsters. It can be hit by the melee attack. * Incubus: He will not mimic the Forgotten's bone. Instead, he will shoot bone tears. * Marked: No effect. * Tech X: The bone when is launched will generate a sphere of laser around of it. * Evil Eye: The eye can mimic the bone's melee attack. * Haemolacria: When the melee attack hits, tiny red tears are generated. ru:Забытый Category:Playable characters Category:Characters